


Getting To Know You

by Prototype0



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prototype0/pseuds/Prototype0
Summary: Apologies can go a long way





	Getting To Know You

The train ride was peaceful save for the occasional bump in the tracks. Yang lay on her back while reading the latest issue of Atlas Tech magazine. There was always a few good articles about the care and maintenance of Atlas prosthetics which Yang gobbled up like her sister gobbled up cookies. It was gonna be a long train ride home for the team but Yang wanted some time to herself. She flipped the page. Crossed her legs. Adjusted herself. Now she could finish her reading and then sleep? Rejoin the team? Yang wasn't sure. Her gaze drifted from the magazine to the window. The view was gorgeous. She wished she could stay longer, but she also was a bit homesick. Home was her team, in a way, but being home home was something else.

  
The door slid open. Yang peaked around the her bed to see Blake saunter into the room. A warm smile crept across Yang's face as she spoke "Hey Blake."

  
Blake smiled  "Yang" her voice cooed "are you feeling ok?"

  
Yang raised an eyebrow. "Of course. I just wanted to be alone for a bit."   
"Oh, I can go..."   
"No." Yang blurted. "Stay."

  
Blake was turning around and stopped mid sentence. "Are.... You sure?"   
"Yes" Yang responded. Her heartbeat quickened. "I know a lot happened these past few days...." her voice trailed.

  
Silence.

  
Blake's mouth moved wordlessly. As much as Yang wanted to say something, nothing came out.

  
Blake paused. Closed her eyes. Breathed in.... And out.   
"Can we talk?" Blake's voice shattered the silence.   
"Yes!" Yang speaking without thinking.

  
Blake sat on the edge of the bed while Yang moved so she was sitting next to Blake, all the while fidgeting with her glove.   
"I meant what I said" Blake's voice rang in Yang's ears. "about us protecting each other." Blake rocked side to side, crossing one leg then uncrossing it.   
Yang's hand met Blake's. "I know, Blake. Hearing that meant so much to me. I felt invincible"   
"I felt that too." Blake smiled. "and... I just want you to know... I'm here for you."

  
Yang lost her breath. It felt liked she swallowed a boulder. "Thanks"   
"I'm so sorry..." Blake's voice cracked. Like a dam breaking tears flowed from her eyes. "I'm so sorry for leaving you. I just wanted to protect you... I didn't take your feelings into... I was selfish..."

  
Yang's eyes widened. Her right arm move and put a finger on Blake's lips, sealing them. 

  
"I forgive you" Yang said hushed. Her vision blurred. She blinked only to find that she was crying too.   
"I forgive you." she repeated. Yang moved her finger to wipe away the tears from Blake's face. She placed her palm on Blake's cheek.

  
Blake's placed her free hand on top of Yang's metal one. "Thank you."

  
Yang brought Blake into an embrace. "I want to see you flourish" she whispered into Blake's ear. Yang squeezed. She felt a squeeze back. Yang hoped this would never end.

  
As the space between the two widened, Blake still held onto Yang's prosthetic arm. Yang moved it to mimic a real arm. A finger wandered its way from inside elbow, down the forearm, and into the palm. Blake flipped over Yang's hand and began running her fingers all over Yang's metal hand. Yang began to feel warm.

  
"What are you doing?" Yang chuckled.   
"Getting to know you" Blake responded. 

  
"Oh." Yang said. She let her continue to play with hand, watching her trace shapeless patterns across the metal surface. Yang glanced up to see Blake smiling as she touched her arm. A smirk crept it's way across Yang's face as she waited. Her patience was rewarded as Blake's gaze met Yang's. Yang inched forward, holding that smirk on her face. She closed her eyes. Lips met hers. 

  
Passion. Joy. Happiness. Ecstasy. 

  
It was over as fast as it started. 

  
"I guess that makes us official" Blake mused out loud. 

  
"Hmm.." Yang hummed aloud. "maybe one more, just to be sure."    
Blake surged forward and planted her lips onto Yang's. The two entangled their arms around each other's bodies. 

  
"Is that official enough for you?" Blake said between kisses.    
"Nope."   
"Good."

  
It was a release of emotions. The two couldn't have been happier. And after it was all said and done, a sign of relief from both. Finally. They were back together. And they wouldn't let each other go as the train whistled and picked up speed.


End file.
